


The Autumn Wind of Piracy

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is AU set at the time of the English Civil War. Gibbs is a pirate Captain, Tony is one of his latest captives.  Very much a WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

Gibbs looked up from his papers as his First Mate entered the cabin. He was more than happy for a break from them. He found it astounding just how much paperwork piracy seemed to generate!

"McGee. How are the prisoners settling in?"

Tim McGee grinned. "Oh they're fine, Captain. We didn't have too many problems with them, although they do complain a lot. There is one though that you might be interested in."

"Oh! How so?" Gibbs drawled.

McGee bit back a smile. He knew exactly what the Captain was interested in. He was young for a First Mate but Gibbs was the sort of man who recognised ability and promoted it fast. Tim had known this when he'd joined the crew of The Mallard. Indeed, he had made a point of seeking out Gibbs' ship. It helped of course that he'd come with letters of recommendation from the Captain's friend and one time doxy – Abigail Sciuto. He found it amusing to present letters of recommendation to join a pirate crew but Captain Leroy Gibbs was no normal pirate.

Once a high ranking naval officer and royalist he'd turned his skills to piracy after the King had been murdered and Cromwell had titled himself Lord Protector. His piracy was no ordinary piracy, he did what could to help restore the monarchy and to bring the rightful King of England back to the throne.

McGee's own family, having been supporters of the Stuart Kings for years, had been happy to surrender up their sons to the fight.

"Have you heard of the DiNozzos?"

"Who hasn't?" Gibbs replied. "Aristocratic protestant family. Left Italy at the time of Elizabeth to live in England. Having supported Elizabeth, they then turned their back on the King and now support Cromwell."

McGee nodded. "Well, we seem to have taken prisoner the youngest of the DiNozzo sons. Anthony. I saw him some years ago at Court. He's not giving his name but I'm absolutely positive that's who he is."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Anthony DiNozzo. Well well. How very interesting. I wonder if we'd be able to trade him."

McGee grinned. "Well if you can't Captain, I'm sure you could find another use for him. He's very pretty."

Gibbs stood. "Really. Hum. We'll let's go and chat to our prisoner shall we. See what he has to say for himself."

******************

Tony groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Of all the things to happen to him, he'd had to go and get captured by pirates. Not just any pirate crew either – no he had to get captured by the crew of The Mallard, Captain Gibbs' ship. He'd refused to give up his identity but he had a horrible feeling the First Mate knew exactly who he was.

He remembered having seen Gibbs years ago, when he'd first considered joining the Royal Navy and had visited Portsmouth. He'd been introduced to him and had been struck by the bearing of the man. The piercing blue eyes, taking note of him, reading him. He shivered. He had a horrible feeling that he was in deep trouble.


	2. Meeting

Tony looked up as the bolt on the outside of the door was drawn. He glanced at his fellow officers. No help there! He swallowed nervously as the door opened and the First Mate stepped inside. He was followed by the man Tony dreaded seeing - Gibbs. Captain Gibbs.

Buggeration, he thought.

Gibbs stepped further into the cabin. He looked them over before he gaze came to rest on Tony.

"You are the senior officer?" his voice was low.

Tony stood. "Yes, Captain."

Gibbs looked at him. Tony shifted uncomfortably as the man's gaze ran over his body. "And you are?" Gibbs asked.

Lieutenant DiNozzo, Captain." He couldn't and wouldn't hide his name. He wasn't a coward. Hiding his name would gain him nothing.

The pirate captain nodded. "I thought so," he said. "Anthony DiNozzo if I'm not mistaken. I never forget a face. I met you some years past."

Tony swallowed and nodded. He had not expected Gibbs to remember him.

"So," Gibbs said. "What is it to be - parole or captivity?"

Tony looked over at the other officers. "Can you give us time to think on it?" he asked.

"No." Gibbs tone was sharp. "I require your answer now, if you please."

Tony wasn't surprised when Johnson opted for captivity, nor when Elrick and Evans opted for parole.

"And you, Lieutenant?" He sighed. It would be so much easier to take captivity but he didn't think he could bear being locked up, especially if it were with Johnson.

"Parole." He answered. Gibbs nodded and turned to his First Mate.

"If you could organise quarters for our guests."

"Aye Captain."

Tony looked up as Gibbs spoke to him again. "Sorry," he smiled. "I didn't catch that." He flushed under Gibb's level gaze.

"I asked if you would like to join me for dinner later," Gibbs repeated himself.

Tony gave his fellow officers a quick glance. "Of course," he nodded. "I should be delighted."

Gibbs gave him a wry smile. "I'm sure." He nodded at Elrick and Evans. "You two gentleman are welcome to join my officers for a meal. Mr McGee will be back to assist you shortly. I will see you later. McGee, with me."

Tony watched as Gibbs left the cabin, followed by his First Mate. He leant his head back against the cabin wall and closed his eyes. This wasn't good. He didn't think eating with the pirate captain was a good idea but it was not as if there was a choice available to him. He tried to think about something other than Gibbs. When he met the man all those years before he thought him good looking, his bearing and demeanour responsible for all sort of filthy images in his mind. To lay with men was a sin according to the church teachings yet he wanted to lie down with Gibbs, wanted the man to cover him, to take him like a woman on his back.

"Damnation," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. They were in a dangerous situation and he needed to ensure his men were looked after. He needed to start thinking with his head, not his cock.

"DiNozzo," Johnson's loud voice pulled him out of his musings, his thoughts of Gibbs. He opened his eyes and stared up at the Londoner.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You've met him before - this pirate captain?"

Tony nodded. "Aye," he said. "At Portsmouth when I first visited. He was an officer in the King's navy."

Johnson spat to one side. "A royalist. Pah. They make me sick. Should all be strung up like the dogs they are."

He sat up. He really didn't like the man. "Then I suppose it's a good thing you choose captivity, not parole."

"Parole!" the man sneered. "You make me sick. You'll do what the pirate says while you wait for your families to ransom you. The captain would never have countenanced this."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Well," he said softly. "The Captain's dead and I'm your commanding officer, and I'll thank you ..." his hand shot out and caught the man by the neck pulling him closer. "I'll thank you to keep a civil tongue in your head when you're addressing me. If you don't you might lose it."

He pushed the man back.


End file.
